


Not The Plan

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Series: The Hunter and the Wolf [5]
Category: Fright Night (2011), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Lucian is much better with kids, M/M, Peter has slight addiction issues he wont' admit to, Peter isn't good with kids, and surprisingly good with people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Peter had his mind set to getting high, getting drunk, and watching terrible movies. That is until his latest assistant shows up needing a last minute sitter for her baby for just a bit, Peter isn't good with children, but thankfully Lucian is.
Relationships: Lucian (Underworld)/Peter Vincent
Series: The Hunter and the Wolf [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660111
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Not The Plan

Peter wasn’t very good with kids or at least he was pretty sure that he wasn’t, truth be told he’d never been shoved into a situation where he was meant to look after a child or have to interact with one. He didn’t hate kids, but with his abuse of substances, his habit of constantly being out more than in, and his near constant cursing he really felt he wasn’t a suitable adult to be left to take care of a child. That’s why he was confused beyond belief when his newest assistant shoved her 7-month old baby into his arms as she hurriedly told him she just needed to run some errands, get hold of her ex-boyfriend to look after the baby (he already forgot said baby’s name) since he promised that he would. Before Peter could do more than to gape at his assistant like a moron, she was out the door and rushing towards the lift with her phone to her ear.

The baby grabbed at his shirt, he looked down at it (her?) and felt a sort of panic take him over. Thankfully Peter was good at handling situations that made him want to panic. He kicked the door closed and made his way over to the bar, he carefully balanced the baby in the crook of his left arm and used his freed right hand to grab a bottle of whiskey off the shelf. The baby watched him with wide curious blue eyes, he looked at the infant who was now reaching with pudgy fingers towards the bottle.

“Shit,” he muttered as he placed the bottle back onto the shelf. 

Drinking was officially out of the question. There was something just unsaid and wrong about drinking while looking after a child, he was pretty sure there was anyways. He frantically glanced around his flat wondering if he had a safe place to set the baby down, how long was he going to be looking after the baby, what if the mother never came back.

Shit what was the mom’s name?

“Fucking idiot, this is what you get for not listening when people talk to you.” He cursed at himself.

His eyes landed on a pink pastel bag set by the front door; he went over to it picking it up then made his way over to the couch. He set the bag down on the coffee table managing to rummage through it with one hand. He found two bottles, formula, diapers, and baby powder. At least now he knew he had some options of what to do if or when the baby started crying, though he’d never changed a diaper before in his life. 

He leaned back against the couch closing his eyes, this wasn’t how he wanted to spend any portion of his evening. He’d hoped to drink, maybe snort a line or two of coke, watch a really bad movie. He didn’t want to be on his couch having a very tame panic attack over the fact his latest assistant just shoved a baby into his arms before dashing out the door.

Said baby was tugging at his shirt again, he looked down at them wondering if they even cared or noticed that their mother had just dropped them off with a total stranger. He wondered if this kid would even remember him, he prayed not. 

Knocking at the door startled him and the baby, the baby began crying, the sound of which made Peter’s ears hurt. He got up and rushed to the door already thinking up a million very rude words for the baby’s mother that would end in ‘you’re fired’. Except when he opened the door the mother wasn’t standing there, instead Lucian stood there looking immensely confused as he glanced down at the baby wailing in Peter’s arms.

He pointed at the infant, gaze flickering back up to Peter. “Why do you have a baby?” He asked slowly as if he was afraid of what the answer would be.

Great. Worst case scenario he’d think he had some bastard child with a one-night stand.

“It’s not mine and no I didn’t steal it. My bloody assistant dropped this kid off and just ran off talking about her ex-boyfriend a-and I don’t even know if she’s coming back, then you had to go knocking on the door scaring the hell out of it.” He ranted over the sound of the baby’s distressed cries.

Lucian smiled; he entered the apartment closing the door behind him. Peter was more than okay with it when Lucian gently took the baby from him cradling it in his own arms. He watched as the lycan stroked his index finger through the soft tufts of brown hair on the baby’s head. The baby immediately calmed as it grabbed at his hand.

“It’s a she by the way.” He informed Peter as he made his way over to the couch seeming now more interested in the still nameless baby than his distressed boyfriend.

Peter followed him to the couch confused and annoyed and far too sober for all of this.

“How the Hell you know that, know what, never mind I don’t wanna know.”

Peter sat down next to him on the couch, he wasn’t sure what the warm feeling in his chest was at seeing Lucian with a baby, but it made him uncomfortable. 

“Why the Hell are you so good with kids, you have any?”

They’d been dating for nearly a year and he’d never thought to ask that. He felt like an idiot for never asking, then again when he on occasion did inquire about his boyfriend’s life and family and his past, he typically received no answer or no clear one.

Lucian kept his focus on the baby, Peter noticed that he tensed for a second at the question before relaxing again. “No, not quite.” His answer was soft and unsure.

Peter regretted asking even if he wasn’t sure why. He wanted to know more about the guy he shared his bed with every other night, yet he hated that overwhelming sadness that came over his features each time Peter asked him about his past.

“So, did she say when she’d come back?” Lucian asked changing the subject.

“No, not really. Just said she was trying to get hold of her ex cause he promised to look after the baby while she worked tonight. All I wanted was for her to do a couple runs for me, that’s it.”

“Would it kill you to just do your own shopping, Hell I’d shop for you, it would be better than running some poor mother around.” 

“Why the Hell are you taking her side, she’s the one making a thousand dollars. I was supposed to be high and drunk right now, not sitting here like an idiot while you look after a baby.”

He felt incompetent, he liked to think Lucian was only good with children because of how long he’d lived, he seemed to be knowledgeable about a lot of things. Peter envied it the slightest bit and right now he still couldn’t be too angry, not as angry as he’d been before Lucian showed up. The lycan seemed far too natural at parenting, but Peter didn’t want to press the topic again.

“It isn’t that difficult.”

“Sure, it’s not, just utterly time consuming.”

Lucian rolled his eyes, “It’s good for you to have a night where you aren’t high.” 

“Where’s the fun in that?” He asked as he got up from the couch and made his way over to the bar.

He felt it was less inappropriate to drink now that a more mature adult was looking after the baby. He poured himself a drink feeling judgmental eyes on him the entire time, he looked up to see that Lucian in fact was staring at him with that near parental disapproval. Peter smirked tipping his glass before downing his drink and going for round two. Lucian sighed turning his attention from him and back to the baby, Peter occasionally looked his way watching as he talked to the child, smiling when she began tugging at his long locks of hair.

Peter made his way back to the couch just as Lucian got up to prepare a bottle for the baby.

He was caught between finding this strangely endearing and completely frustrating. He still wondered how Lucian had but hadn’t had a kid of his own, he wondered if kids were something Lucian thought about, because until tonight Peter had not had a single reason in the world to think about kids. He’d never considered himself the parent type and right now he really didn’t see himself as the type to have parents, besides he was pretty sure adoption wouldn’t work for them; two mortals and an immortal just seemed like heart break honestly.

Peter finished his drink and went for a third, just as he filled his glass somebody began frantically knocking on the door. Lucian made his way to the door, baby still cradled in his arm. Peter came up behind him to see his assistant looking exhausted. She looked momentarily confused to see Lucian at the door instead of Peter, but not upset.

“I presume you’re her mother.” Lucian said greeting the woman.

“I am, I’m so sorry about this, I wouldn’t have left her if I’d known Mr. Vincent was going to have company over.” She said carefully taking the baby back into her own arms.

“It’s alright, we didn’t mind at all.” Peter watched as Lucian fished a few hundred dollar bills out of the pocket of his jeans handing it to the woman, her eyes widening surprised by the offer. “If you need anything just let us know, we’re always happy to help.” He assured her.

“This is, thank you so much, I’m so sorry I don’t even know your name.”

“I’m Lucian, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Peter felt deflated, his plans on firing her completely out the window now that Lucian was repeatedly assuring her that looking after little Delilah hadn’t been any issue at all, and they would both be happy to babysit for her anytime she needed them to. 

Once she was out the door with the baby Peter went back to the couch with another drink, he’d already lost count on if this was five or six. Lucian sat down next to him wrapping an arm around the hunter’s waist drawing him close to his side. 

“Ya realize she’s probably gonna be dropping her kid off her every week now or something.” Peter complained as he rested his head against the other man’s shoulder.

“It’s no problem, I’ll just stay here more often so that I’m here to help out.” 

“Or maybe….Y’know you could, could always move in.” Peter suggested feeling nervous.

He felt like an idiot for how often he got nervous around Lucian, he knew he didn’t have reason to be nervous with him, but he always had this fear of rejection, of being temporary. 

“I would love to.”

Peter relaxed at that, he smiled when Lucian kissed the top of his head. He was almost glad he’d spent his evening like this instead of getting high.


End file.
